Rapunzel's Journal
Rapunzel's Journal was a gift to Rapunzel from her mother, Queen Arianna, so she could document her own adventures in it as Arianna did with hers. Background The day after Rapunzel's long hair returned and had just finished breakfast with her family, Arianna walked into Rapunzel's room holding a small chest with Corona's sun crest on it. Rapunzel opened it to find two levier, binding books, one old and one that is new. The old one is Arianna's journal from her days traveling around the world and had placed preset pressed flowers into it, before she had met Frederic; Rapunzel was amazed with what she read about her mother as it got her to see that they were alike before opening the newer one. Which Arianna was giving her daughter so she too could write about the adventures that she may have in the kingdom, and Arianna had placed in it a written message in French that means: "There is more in you". Near the end of Tangled: Before Ever After, Rapunzel drew her father on one of its pages, next to the words that are about that day's events and the convocation that they had. While Arianna's message in it gave Rapunzel the determination to seek the answers that would hopefully uncover the mystery of her hair's return, and to someday reach her dream of seeing the world outside of Corona. Rapunzel continues to write and draw about the events in Tangled: The Series. In "Pascal's Story", Pascal had looked through the journal has he saw the drawings of Rapunzel with her new friends, more than the days they spend together; until the two returned from the tower and back to the castle as a new page of the two of them was added. While in "The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth", the journal was opened and when Frederic saw the drawings that told him about the dangers that Rapunzel has faced; he order the Captain of the Guards to make sure that the guards "discreetly" watch Rapunzel and to keep her from finding anymore trouble that she could get into. Near the end of "Queen for a Day", when Rapunzel wrote and drew of that day's events she thought about the choices and actions that she had made and the hurt look on Varian's face when she placed Corona over his plea for help and placing their faith in a fairy tale, she begin to think that she didn't want to be queen after all; even when it is her birthright she didn't want to go through those kind of events again. Trivia *In "Painter's Block", it's revealed that Corona's sun crest is on the front cover of the journal. *"The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth" wasn't the first time that Frederic read the journal, as it was revealed in "Secret of the Sun Drop", that Fredric had read the journal once again, or a few times, as he learned that it was Cassandra that brought Rapunzel over the wall and to the black rocks. Gallery tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps_com-4726.jpg|Arianna's message: "There is more in you, love Mother" Rapunzel's sketch of Frederic.jpg|The Frederic page from Tangled: Before Ever After Pascal's Story Journal page 1.png|The Rapunzel and Pascal page in "Pascal's Story" Pascal's Story 14.jpg|The Rapunzel and Eugene page in "Pascal's Story" Pascal's Story Journal page 2.png|The Rapunzel, Cassandra and Owl page in "Pascal's Story" Pascal's Story journal page 3.png|The Maximus and parents page in "Pascal's Story" Pascal's Story Journal page 4.png|The page of "Pascal's Story" Rapunzel-journal-1.jpg|King Frederic discovered the journal Rapunzel-journal-2.jpg|The page of "What the Hair?!" Rapunzel-journal-3.jpg|The page of "Challenge of the Brave" Rapunzel-journal-4.jpg|The page of "Under Raps" Rapunzel-journal-5.jpg|The page of "Queen for a Day" Painter's Block 29.png|Front cover of the journal Rapunzel’s journal.jpg|Merchandise journal Category:Objects Category:Tangled objects Category:Books (fictional)